


One More Night

by Nary



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Ghost Ships, Ghosts, Multi, Pirates, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Max convinces Jack and Anne to delay their departure.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham/Max
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



The wind tore at anything it could reach, and the sky was thick with dark clouds. Max asked Jack and Anne to consider delaying their departure the following day, but Jack wouldn't hear of it.

"People are saying they saw a ghost ship," Max pleaded, as a last-ditch effort. "They say it's an omen that the storm will be very bad."

"Ghost ship," Jack scoffed, but Anne glared at her intently.

"Who said that?"

"The crew of the _Triton_ ," Max replied. "It was all they could talk about last night, with the girls. It was sailing against the wind, shrouded in black, and disappeared when they approached."

"Well, that's bad luck for the _Triton,_ not for us," Anne nodded, satisfied that the ill omen wasn't being whispered among their crew, and therefore clearly didn't apply to them. 

But when Jack made a last check of their stores before their departure, he found the barrels of salt pork were rancid, wriggling with maggots. "There's a reason it was so cheap," Anne muttered. The delay of unloading them and securing new supplies meant that they were still in port at Nassau when the storm hit that afternoon, so in a way, it was a blessing. At least, that was how Jack chose to look at it. 

Max let out a sigh of relief when she found out they were staying, and didn't say she had told them so. Although the autumn often brought storms to the islands, this looked to be a bad one, and she would have worried if Anne and Jack had been out in it. Anne was cross about the delay, although that was as much due to the added hassle and expense of resupplying as anything else, and Max was confident she could bring her around to the merits of a few more nights in port.

The rain beat against the roof of the brothel like galloping hooves bringing the hurricane ever closer, but it didn't bother them. "Was there really a ghost ship?" Anne asked later, lying with her head against Max's chest, Jack nestled comfortably on her other side. "Or did you just say that to keep us here longer?"

"It was really a story they told," Max said, smiling to herself. "How can I say if it was true?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
